vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayana
Ayanna was the ancestor of the Bennett Witches, best friend and mentor of Esther, and also an extremely powerful witch. The only things known about her come from stories told by Ester and Rebekah Ayanna is part of the Bennett Family. Early Life Born during the Middle Ages of Europe, Ayanna became a dear friend and mentor of another witch named Esther. After the untimely death of Esther and Mikael's first newborn child, Ayanna informed the couple about a mystical land where the inhabitants experienced good health, speed and strength. After their arrival in Mystic Falls, Ayanna became known as the village prophet, in which she was commonly known for communion with spirits, and her insight on the metaphysical and spiritual realms. After the brutal death of Esther's youngest son, Henrik, both Esther and Mikael begged Ayanna to transform them into what are now known as vampires. However, after Ayanna claimed that the spirits forbid her to do so, Esther was forced to use the amulet that Ayanna had given to her to create the vampires herself. After the ferocious murder of Esther, Ayanna preserved Esther's body with a spell so that she could one day return and vanquish her family. Ayanna is later revealed to be an ancestor of the Bennett family, which explains why Abby and Bonnie were the only witches who could open Esther's coffin. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling :' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration :' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control :' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control :' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning :' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction :' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition :' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting :' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis :' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear :' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic :' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Appearances *''Ordinary People'' (flashback) Trivia *Ayanna is played by the same actress who played Mrs. Halpern, a trigonometry teacher in the season one. *Ayanna was Esther's mentor and the oldest and powerful witch in the series. *Despite the fact that her student directly disobeyed her, Ayanna helped Esther for a long time, hoping that she had finished with her creations. Even Esther continues to maintain respect and loyalty to Ayanna and her descendants. *"Ayanna" reportedly means "blessed" in Native American (specifically Cherokee, according to one source), which would both be appropriate. Whether that was intentional by the show's producers, or entirely coincidental, hasn't been explained yet. fr:Ayanna Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Bennett Family